Young Justice Vol 1 30
Secret vs. Spoiler?! When Secret believes that Spoiler is trying to take Robin away from her, smoke and sparks fly! So what's Robin got to say about all of this? Nothing for now, he's just trying to survive this fatal attraction. Summary of Stephness: Stephanie is following Tim, trying to figure out his secret identity. Suddenly somebody approaches her from behind. She panics and flips them over the edge of the rooftop, only to see it's Tim himself. She screams, "Robin? Oh my God!" and looks for him falling, but sees no one. Suddenly, Tim is behind her and grabs her by the legs, dangling her from the rooftop with a cheerful greeting. Steph is less than amused. Tim asks why she was following him and Steph denies it- "Oh, aren't YOU just the center of my world?" Tim tells her he knows it frustrates her not knowing his identity, and she replies she understands, but then reacts a bit opposite when Tim calls her by name. "It's nice to have a choice, isn't it?" She does leave Tim on good terms though. We cut to her writing in her diary that she's going to keep trying to find out Tim's identity, because their relationship will never work if they have secrets between them. Suddenly, Secret (phantom member of Young Justice who harbors a troubled past and a crush on Tim, but tends to be a bit unstable. She just learned in this issue Tim had a girlfriend and jealously followed him to Gotham to find her) appears in Stephanie's room, berating her angrily and threateningly for following Tim around and "invading his privacy". Stephanie recognizes her as "that mist girl from Young Justice Robin's always talking about!", which causes Secret to solidify and eagerly ask, "He...talks about me?" Steph then claims she lied and kicks Secret in the face, very torqued that Secret's been reading her diary and invading her room. At Secret's demand, the girls take their fight outside. It turns into more of a pursuit of a reluctant but angry Steph by Secret, as Secret continues to scream at her. Steph tries to defend herself and ends up climbing up a telephone pole, yelling in response to Secret's barbs, "You don't know anything about me and Robin, so shut up!" Secret responds that he deserves someone better, "Someone like..." and Steph snorts, "YOU? Are you even human?" To which Secret takes offense. Steph cuts some electrical wires loose with a blade in an attempt to slow her aggressor down. Secret screams and dissipates in a misty explosion (electrical wires are a weakness of Secret's, because her death involved electrocution). Spoiler panics, for the second time that day thinking she's killed someone, but Secret pops back up, hopping mad, and Spoiler barely dodges her giant fist. The girls take their fight to higher ground, Spoiler desperately trying to make amends as Secret's rage mounts. She suggests that maybe Secret had a point about privacy and they can talk about it, but Secret is not moved, snarling, "The time for talking is past," as she envelopes Stephanie in mist. But Steph is saved by Red Tornado, who whirls Secret up in his...tornado. She screams "Reeedddy! I wasn't going to hurt her, just scare her!" Tim checks to make sure Steph's okay. After that, Tim treats both girls to a lecture about trust (Stephanie is not impressed when Tim mentions himself and Batman as an example of people who trust each other). He makes them promise not to fight again, and both girls agree, but with their fingers crossed behind their backs. Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Category:Appearances Category:Covers Category:Spoiler